


The fall

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Cuddles, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Ninjago, PTSD, Sad, The Fall - Freeform, bullied, cole hates looking weak, cutting is mentioned but only in one sentence, cuttingmentioned, lots of hugs, superangsty, the boi really needs a cry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Cole has a nightmare about the fall.





	The fall

Cole held on tightly to the rope ladder, feeling the pit in his stomach as he was forced to watch the land he called home get consumed by darkness. He was generally the positive type but he really couldn't see any way out of this one at this point. Thoughts of all kind came bubbling to his head. What if they all turn to stone? What if he looses everyone he loves? What if he looses Izzy?

Suddenly he heard a snap and he looked up to see the ladder had broke, falling down into the darkness, listening to his loved ones scream his name as they watched him fall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cole screamed as he jumped out of bed, the screams still echoing in his head from his nightmare. He looked down and stared at his hand as if to ensure he was all right. He breathed heavy as he was drenched in cold sweat.

After a moment of hyperventilating, Cole took in a deep breath despite the fact his body was still shaking. "Shh...it's ok, Cole...everything is ok...you're not dead." He said to himself before looking at the time to see it was 3 in the morning. He then heard his door open and turned to see it was Izzy.

"Cole are you ok?!" She asked sounding incredibly worried, her hair was feral and she was dressed in a huge fluffy pink dressing gown.

Cole nodded softly before looking back at Izzy with a forced smile. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! Why?" He asked, even though he hated lying he would rather do that than worry Izzy. She was a mess after what happened and he had no doubt she must get nightmares about it too.

"I heard you scream!" She quickly answered and Cole was clueless of how he could convince Izzy he was perfectly ok.

"Well...I just had a nightmare that's all. It's fine." He said. Izzy sat by his side and pulled the tall man in for a hug. Cole could feel the warmth of her gown and he couldn't help but give in to the hug and even nuzzle a bit as it just felt so comforting. "Heh, you're kinda like a ball of fluff, Izzy." Cole commented as he clenched his hands on the dressing gown. She was the type to feel the cold easily so she would sometimes wear her gown to bed.

Izzy only ignored the comment as her mind was completely focused on whether Cole is ok or not. "What was it about?" She asked.

Cole gulped, he knew Izzy was traumatised by the fall, probably even more so than Cole himself. But he feel he couldn't lie, he had to tell her as he felt his emotions over come him. "I-It was about when I fell..." he began, his voice began to break as he felt tears in his eyes. "I-I know everything is ok now but...I-it was just so-....." Cole paused for a moment as he realised he was now showing off how weak he actually can be, no one ever sees him like this and he would even try his best to hide it from Izzy. He took in a sharp breath before saying the last word of his sentence to the short girl who sat by him. "...scary."

Tears began to swell in Izzy's eyes as she remembered. She thought he was gone. Dead. And though she has been bullied all her life, called names and had awful rumours spread about her, even if she had cut her own skin open before, that was by far the worst pain she felt. Watching her love one leave her life, thinking she won't ever see him again. Why, she was ready to end her own life so she can join him as she couldn't stand living a day without him. But when she saw he was alive, it might as well have been the most happy she's been since he's first confessed to her.

"C-Cole-" she stuttered before pulling him in for a hug.

Cole burst out sobbing as Izzy hugged him tightly. "I-I'm sorry, Izzy! I know you're really messed up about it too but- I-I just-" he couldn't find the sentence to describe what he was going through so he only sobbed more as he held the neon ninja tightly.

Izzy began sobbing too as she was also traumatised by the experience, that and she so hated seeing Cole like this. The two hugged each other crying for a moment before eventually finally running out of tears to shed.

Izzy sniffled and placed a hand on Cole's cheek. "C-Cole." She stuttered.

Cole nodded and held her hand onto his cheek, ready to hear what she has to say.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will do anything and absolutely everything just to make sure you could not only live but be happy. I am willing to get my limbs cut off if it meant it could help you." 

Cole only embraced the girl again after hearing her little speech. "Don't say stuff like that... I would rather for you to live and be happy than to give up everything for me."

"But you're all I need to be happy. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to feel joy ever again." She sniffled as she rested her head on his chest.

Cole nodded and began to gently stroke her hair. "Same here..."

"I love you." Izzy said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, my Izzy." Cole said as he gently kissed her lips and the two cuddle for a bit before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
